Opposites Attract
by dream-eater-is-hungry
Summary: Kaiba's a rich,spoiled guy while Serenity's a street "rat"; two complete opposites. Incidentally, they fall in love with each other. Will their differneces get in the way? Or will love conquer all, like in every other fairy tale there is? TEMP DISCON'T


Summary: Kaiba's a rich,spoiled guy while Serenity's a street "rat"; two complete opposites. Incidentally, they fall in love with each other. Will their differences get in the way? Or will love conquer all, like in every other fairy tale there is?

Pairings: KaibaxSerenity, maybe others in later chappies

Disclaimer: If I was that rich, I would've owned them by now, but unfortunately I cannot even be considered "rich"... yet... lol

A/N: I don't know what drove me to write this... I'm more of a fan of BakuraxRyou or MalikxMarik and even BakuraxRyouxMalikxMarik... I guess you can say I want to do a trial fic of Yu-Gi-Oh first... Enjoy!

-----------------------

Fate  
By: dreameaterishungry

------------------------

"Big brother!" a squeaky voice chided.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba asked, his eyes not leaving his paperwork.

"Come on, we're going to have lunch in the small bistro near here", Mokuba replied, "don't you remember? You promised..." Mokuba frowned. "Not again", Mokuba thought glumly, "please...not this time."

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," Kaiba heaved a sigh, "but I'm very busy. You of all people should know that very well."

Mokuba felt tears well up in his eyes. His big brother was always busy with work. It was always, work, work, and more work. He never had time for Mokuba anymore. It wasn't a surprise, I mean, being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and all, even a first grader can figure out how much busy a CEO is. (Though I highly doubt they know what a CEO is in the first place.)

Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. "Is his work more important than family now?" Mokuba asked himself.

"Mokuba, if you have nothing else to do here, go back to the mansion and finish your weekend assignments. I'll be home in time for dinner," Kaiba said gruffly, snapping Mokuba out of his thoughts. Silence. Kaiba looked up, aware of Mokuba's silence. Seeing the hurt expression on Mokuba's face, his face softened. He approached his little brother and enveloped him in a hug. "I promise Mokuba, I'll make it up to you next time," he promised.

Mokuba broke free from his brother's grasp. "Next time?!" he cried, "next time?! That's what you always say but there's never a next time! I'm sick and tired of your empty promises big brother! If you don't intend o keep your promises, then don't promise me anything at all! Besides, all I ever really want from you is love, big brother, that's all! You always think that by giving me everything I want, I don't need to be loved, but I do!"

Mokuba backed away, tears streaming down his face, and ran out of his older brother's office, leaving Kaiba speechless.

Kaiba was dumbstruck. He never imagined Mokuba answering back at him, more so, shouting at him. This wasn't like Mokuba.

Suddenly, the intercom rang, interrupting Kaiba's thoughts. "Mr. Kaiba," the intercom crackled, "Secretary Eichi Yamasaki of the Yamasaki Industrial Firm is here to see you, sir."

Kaiba sighed. Mokuba would just have to wait later. He still had important business to deal with.

o0o

Mokuba ran all the way home, his face, tear strained; dodging all the passer-bys that got in his way.

"Big brother..." he cried silently, "the only brother and family I ever had. What's happening to you? Ever since Kaiba Corp. had suddenly progressed after Industrial Illusions closed down, you never had time for me anymore. Don't you love me anymore big brother? Is your work that precious, even more precious than I am to you? Do you think money can substitute the love of a brother, the love that I crave for?"

Though he is only twelve, Mokuba always acted like he was sixteen years old. Maybe because of the fact, that, he was always around people, older than him and less with people closer to his age. If he was sad, he would be careful not to cry for he was afraid that people, especially his brother, will think of him as a child and will not take him seriously. But today was an exception. When Mokuba got home, he burst into him bedroom, threw himself down his four poster bed and cried his sorrows out.

After a good (and long) cry, Mokuba glanced up at his bedside table where lay a beautiful frame with a picture of him and Kaiba when they were younger, happily playing chess in one of their past orphanages. Mokuba took hold of the frame and hugged it to his chest.

"Big brother," he thought grimly, his eyes become watery yet again, "why can't we always be like that, not only in photographs, but also in real life, always happy, always together."

o0o

Kaiba tried hard to listen to secretary Yamasaki, but every time his eyes would fall on the picture of him and Mokuba (the same picture I mentioned earlier), his thoughts would revert back to Mokuba's sudden outburst earlier that day.

His brow furrowed. "Am I really like that? Do I really give Mokuba everything he wants as a replacement for brotherly love?" Kaiba thought deeply.

"...so I believe everything is in order, Mr. Kaiba," secretary Yamasaki said. Noticing, Kaiba's far away gaze, a look of concern crossed secretary Yamasaki's face. "Um...Mr. Kaiba? Is everything alright?" he asked, breaking Kaiba's deep concentration.

"Umm...Yes, o...o...of course" Kaiba stammered, turning beet red in embarrassment, "I apologize, but can we just continue this meeting some other time? Today is just not a good time."

The secretary gave him a warm smile. "Of course, we have no problem with that, Mr. Kaiba," the secretary assured him. "Thanks you very much for your time," he continued. He shook hands with Kaiba and left.

Kaiba sat down, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. Soon, his eyes caught sight of the time.

"Shit, it's almost 6!" he cursed. He quickly grabbed his coat and suitcase; and headed home.

As he drove in his posh Rolls-Royce (did I get the name right?), he thought of a way to patch things up with Mokuba. "Hopefully, it's not yet too late to make up for my mistakes," he hoped. But when he got home, his hopes shattered, for Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

"Mokuba?!" he exclaimed, as he frantically searched for his little brother all around the mansion. He ransacked the whole mansion without any avail.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he paced around in worry and annoyance, "where is he?!" Kaiba took a deep breath. "Okay Kaiba," he told himself, "calm down. Panicking won't solve anything. Mokuba must be somewhere in the mansion. This was, after all, the biggest mansion in all Domino City. I mean, even I get lost here sometimes." Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a blinking light. It was the answering machine. Reluctantly, he pushed the replay button. Kaiba was taken aback when he heard the caller.

Big brother, this is me Mokuba. You might be wondering why I'm calling you when I could just speak to you. It's because when I speak to you, you are just ignorant. You never really listen to me. You're always absorbed in your work. Hopefully, this time, you'll listen to me, even just for a few minutes. Big brother, this was a painful decision for me to make, but I believe that this is for the best. I have decided to leave you. Hopefully, the burden on your shoulders will be lightened, and you can finally concentrate on Kaiba Corp. without me just getting in your way. You're the only family I ever known, but now you hardly even treat me as your brother. I have remained quiet for so long, hoping that you would change, hoping that you would finally realize that, I don't all the wealth that you can offer, rather, the love you can give; but everyone's patience has a limit. And mine had just reached its end. So this is my final good- bye, big brother...who knows, maybe, one day...I'll see you again...I'll always love you, big brother, I'll never stop loving you, even if you do, good- bye...

o0o

Mokuba sighed and placed the phone back to the reciever. There, he had finally done it. He stepped out of the phone booth and wandered aimlessly.

"So what now?" he thought as he continued walking to an unknown destination.

Unaware of his surroundings, he did not notice that his feet had taken him to a dark deserted alley. "Wha..." Mokuba exclaimed, realizing where he was, "why am I here? I guess I've been thinking too much..."Just as he was about to leave, 3 thugs had blocked his way and the only possible exit.

"What do we have here?" one of the thugs said, "lost, little boy?" He smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to go..." Mokuba said firmly. He walked towards them, hoping to get past them without causing any fights.

But just as he was nearing them, one of them pushed him. Mokuba fell pretty hard on the concrete.

"Don't think you can get away that easy," the brute said menacingly, slowly approaching the sprawled figure on the cement.

"Hey!" a voice cried out, "you creeps! Pick someone your own size!"

"What the...?" The thugs spun around, only to see a girl, dressed in rags, barely half their size. They smirked in mock amusement.

"What are you going to do about it, you whore?" one of them challenged.

The girl's face darkened. "No one," she whispered. "No one will get away calling me a whore!" she exclaimed, her eyes, burning with rage. She lunged at them and managed to hit one in the stomach with her knee, while the others scrambled to get hold of her. Fortunately, she was quick and nimble, or else, she would've been beaten to a pulp.

"Kid, get out of here!" she exclaimed as she narrowly dodged a punch.

Mokuba was frozen in place. He didn't know how to react. "Big brother, where are you...? Help me..." he whimpered to himself in fear.

"Kid!" she exclaimed, bringing Mokuba back to reality, "run!"

Mokuba didn't need to be told twice; he quickly scrambled out of the alley and ran across the street, only to be met with a speeding car, heading straight his way.

o0o

Beep. Kaiba was dumbstruck. Mokuba's words stung him like hell. "Now I know," he thought regretfully, "how Mokuba feels when I take him for granted."

Without wasting anymore time, Kaiba dashed outside, clutching his cars keys. He sped off to the city, hoping to catch Mokuba before anything happens to him.

"Damn it! Please, Mokuba, please, let you be safe," he prayed, "I'm coming, wait for me..."

Kaiba drove around for what seemed like an eternity. Just as he was about to give up, he caught sight of a young boy with jet black hair running across the street. Panicking, he quickly hit the brake pedal. The car came to an abrupt stop. Luckily, he had on his seatbelt to protect himself. When Kaiba recovered from the shock, he looked up to lecture the boy on looking both sides of the street before crossing. His eyes widened when he saw, who he had almost hit.

"Mokuba!" he exclaimed. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and dashed out of the car. He pulled his shaken little brother to a tight embrace.

Mokuba was taken aback when a "stranger" suddenly hugged him. When his mind finally registered who it was, Mokuba hugged him back and sobbed on his shirt. "Mokuba..." Kaiba whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I missed you big brother" Mokuba whispered back, tears streaming down his cheeks, "even if it was just a short while..."

"Me too," Kaiba smiled. He pulled away from his little brother and knelt down so that his face was level to Mokuba's. "What do you say, we go home?" Kaiba asked; his voice soft and gentle.

Mokuba was about to say "yes", when he suddenly remembered about the girl back in the alley. "Big brother, hurry, come," Mokuba exclaimed, pulling his brother towards the alley.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked worriedly.

"There'sthisgirlthathelpedmeescapefromagroupofthugsbutnowshemightbetheoneint rouble'cozshemadethemallmadwegottohelpher," Mokuba said in a hurry.

It took a while for Kaiba to decipher what Mokuba had said, but when he did, he quickly pressed for details. "Where is she?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba led him hurriedly back to the alley, just in time to see one of the thug punch her squarely on her jaw.

Kaiba suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run though his body. Even in her rags and bruises, the girl was beautiful. She had a pair of beautiful and irresistible dark green eyes1; her chocolate locks, topping it all of with her graceful curves, highlighting her delicate features. "Damn it, I'm not going to let them hurt her!" he thought angrily. Kaiba's eyes flashed in anger. "It's not nice to harass a lady, especially one with such a lovely face, you know," he said calmly yet clearly.

The thugs smirked when they saw him. "Hn, another weakling," one of them thought to himself. "And who might you be?" he asked threateningly.

"Seto Kaiba" Kaiba replied plainly.

Upon hearing those two words, a look of fear crossed the thugs' faces. "Seto Kaiba? THE Seto Kaiba?" they stammered.

"The one and only" Kaiba answered, "now that we have been introduced, I believe it is better for you to leave now before I call the police and sue you, for not only harming my little brother, but for also harassing a lady."

The thugs panicked when they heard what Kaiba had just said. us gone, Mr. Kaiba...If we have known that it was you brother then we wouldn't have..." their voices trailed off.

Kaiba snorted. "So, if my brother was just an ordinary civilian, then you would've beaten him as you pleased?" he challenged.

They were at loss for words. Without answering, they scrambled out of the alley and soon out of sight.

Kaiba approached the girl and stretched out his arm. "Hey are you alright?" he asked gently, hoping not to scare the girl away.

"H...hai" she whispered. He gave her a small smile, making her blush a brilliant shade of red.

"He's cute..." she thought as she took his hand, "so way out of my league..."

He pulled her up, his eyes meeting hers. They quickly looked away, realizing that they had been staring at each other.

Mokuba watched as his older brother turn a deep shade of red as he looked away from her. "He... likes her..." he realized. Mokuba smiled at his realization. "It looks like things will get a lot more interesting," he thought to himself as he enjoyed the scene that played right before his eyes.

Two lost souls, one different from another. Was it luck that brought them together? Or was it really just...fate.

1 I don't know if her Serenity's eyes are really green... I searched for a picture of her in the net and it looked green to me... but if I'm wrong please inform me... thankies


End file.
